En esta vida no
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Temperance se casa con el hombre de su vida y un agente del FBI muy despechado duda en asistir a su boda. Recomiendo leer escuchando la cancion de sin bandera En Esta No.
_**En esta no**_

 _ **No me toca ser el q te ama.**_

 _ **Ni nos toca hacer juntos la cama ni dar cuerda a este reloj...**_

El despertador chillo con fuerza y el le dio un manotazo tan fuerte q lo estrello en la pared antes de caer al piso y emitir un ultimo chillido debil. No queria levantarse. No queria abrir los ojos. No queria salir de la cama. Por fin habia llegado el dia q tanto odiaba, q tanto temia. Cogio la almohada y se tapo la cara con ella. Solo queria pasar ese dia. Saltarselo. Que no existiera jamas. Considero tomarse unas pastillas para dormir y borrar ese dia de su vida.

Abrio los ojos lentamente. Como quisiera q fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla, una realidad alterna, un juego perverso de su mente, pero no; era la cruda, descarnada, triste y maldita realidad. Penso un momento. El no tenia porque ir. No era obligatorio q asistiera. No tenia parte importante en el evento. Es mas, estaba seguro q ni notarian su ausencia... aunque quiza ella si.

Ella.

Simplemente ella.

Como era posible q le transtornara la vida de esa manera tan suya, tan Temperance? El era todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Un hombre atractivo, guapo si se puede decir, galante si se quiere y con un instinto natural para las relaciones humanas. Agente del FBI, galardonado y premiado. Admirado por sus colegas y con un buen sentido del humor q le hacia merecedor de amigos y alguno q otro enemigo pero asi era la vida. Hasta q la conocio y se le cayeron las fichas del domino una a una. El se creia el don de Dios a las mujeres. Estaba seguro q con solo pasar por su lado y dar una de esas magicas sonrisas q tenia patentada como arma insuperable de seduccion, haria voltear la cabeza a una estatua de marmol.

El problema no fue cuando la estatua no giro la cabeza.

El problema fue q el se quedo embobado con la estatua. Esa estatua de piel casi traslucida, casi porcelana. De ojos azules tan indefinidos como el cielo tranquilo que podrian volverse verdes al cambiar a una situacion riesgosa y grises si estaba cansada o extenuada. Esos ojos q lo volvian loco a el. Al gran agente del FBI que no tenia el valor suficiente de salir de su cama y enfrentar el peor dia de su vida.

 _ **En esta no.**_

 _ **No coinciden nuestros universos.**_

 _ **Ni podemos escribir un verso q describa nuestro amor...**_

Suspiro derrotado. Ese dia habia llegado, estaba ahi y el solo podia dejar q siga su curso. Todavia no estaba muy convencido de ir. Podia levantarse de su cama pero eso no significaba q saliera de su casa, ni siquiera de su habitacion. Podia incluso apagar su celular y ponerse en modo inubicable para q todo pase rapido y sin dolor. Cogio el movil y vio un mensaje. Era un mensaje de ella.

Hola. Espero q vengas. Todos mis amigos estaran aqui y me gustaria mucho q tu tambien. Fuiste una parte importante de mi vida y sigues siendo un gran amigo. Te espero a la hora indicada.

Cariños.

Temperance.

Amigo. Solo soy tu amigo? Despues de todo lo q pasamos juntos? De todo lo q hice por ti? De lo q deje por ti? Despues q te hice mia y yo me senti completo por primera vez en mi vida? Amigo? Despues q renuncie a todo lo q me importaba en la vida por ti todavia tienes el descaro de llamarme Amigo? Eso solo soy? El amigo al q acudias cuando no tenias a mas nadie? Despues q EL te dejo? Despues q buscaste consuelo en mis brazos? Despues q el regreso y te convencio q te amaba y me abandonaste por EL? Acaso eso hace un amigo? Yo fui mas q tu amigo. Fui tu apoyo, tu respaldo, tu consuelo. Crei ser el amor de tu vida. Y ahora resulta q solo soy el AMIGO?

 _ **En esta no.**_

 _ **No nos toca caminar el mundo ni viajar hasta lo mas profundo**_

 _ **De este cielo q se abrio.**_

Tomo entre sus manos el sobre. Saco el parte de matrimonio. Ella sonreia enamorada con los brazos levantados y sus manos enlazadas detras de su cuello, el la abrazaba por la cintura besandola en la mejilla. Maldita sea! Era el quien tenia q estar abrazandola! Era el quien debia estar en la foto! Era EL quien debia de llevarla al altar y casarse con ella ese dia, no otro hombre y definitivamente no ESE hombre.

 _ **En esta no.**_

 _ **Nuestra historia nunca comenzo...**_

Sintio las lagrimas en sus ojos. Estaba solo. Podia permitirse llorar. Podia permitirse gritar. Podia permitirse hacer lamentos. Podia permitirse destrozar el parte, el sobre, la almohada, el despertador, romper a jirones las sabanas, sacar el colchon a zarpazos de furia, tirar al piso el espejo, coger el esmoquin y...

Sintio el pitido del celular. Habia llegado otro mensaje. De puro masoquismo abrio la bandeja para leer lo siguiente.

Eh tio soy yo! Temperance desea q vengas pero yo te conozco. Se como eres y no quiero hacerte sentir peor. Tu y yo fuimos amigos desde antes q conocieramos a Temperance. Por favor si no puedes venir o no deseas hacerlo, no te preocupes. Yo te entiendo.

Otro q lo llamaba amigo. Par de cinicos. Que no saben el significado de la palabra amistad? Por lo visto no. Y parecia q el termino les quedaba muy grande a cualquiera de los dos.

Estaba decidido a no ir. Total ella no lo iba a notar siquiera. Ella ni lo iba a extrañar. Se casaba con otro. Amaba a otro. Seria la mujer de otro. La esposa de otro. La madre de los hijos de otro. Cocinaria para otro. Reiria para otro. Haria el amor con otro...

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida me toque en tu cuerpo contemplar la aurora**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida seamos tu y yo.**_

 _ **Y cante nuestra piel con una misma voz.**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida beba de tu boca todas esas ansias.**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida este amor distante cubra las distancias.**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida se nos de la luz.**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tu.**_

 _ **En esta vida... no.**_

...

Angela estaba fuera de toda medicion. Rebalsaba felicidad. Su mejor amiga, alter ego, casi hermana se casaba con el hombre q amaba y q la amaba. Eso era lo unico q importaba y nada mas. Era su dia y no se lo iba a arruinar nadie... ni un estupido agente del FBI por mas desencantado de la vida q estuviera, por mas despechado q se encontrara el muy imbecil. No, el no iba a arruinar la boda porque sino ella misma le quitaba el arma al novio y le metia su buen par de tiros en ciertas partes de la anatomia masculina q lo volveria eunuco a la fuerza. Volteo a ver a su marido.

\- Estas seguro q no va a venir?

\- Segurisimo. Ayer Sweets escucho q estaba deprimidisimo. Casi se arrastraba por debajo de la puerta para pasar. Y si viene...

\- Si viene mas le vale estar tranquilo porque sino yo misma lo mato con el arma del novio.

\- Tranquila Kill Bill. No vendra. Las apuestas estan 80 a 20. Wendell es el pozo y aposto doscientos a q no venia. Clark trescientos a q no tambien. Cam solo aposto cien porque dijo q era una bajeza lucrar con el dolor ajeno. Hasta Michelle entro con ciento ochenta.

\- Yo le di cuatrocientos a Wendell, pero aposte a q si vendria.

\- Cuatrocientos! Angie! Ni q no conocieras a...?

\- A quien?

Temperance habia entrado al salon con el traje de novia puesto. El blanco resaltaba bellamente sus azules ojos de cielo y se ceñia a su figura de manera sutil pero elegante. Era un vestido tipo sirena con encaje en los brazos pero un tentador escote para deleite del novio.

\- WOW! Dra. B! Luce preciosa!

\- Gracias Jack. Eres muy amable. Y donde anda mi futuro marido?

\- Terminando de arreglarse para su futura esposa. En mi calidad de padrino es mi deber no dejar q la vea hasta q llegue al altar. Asi q me voy a mantenerlo vigilado.

\- Y de casualidad no has visto si ha llegado... alguien?

\- No Dra. B. No lo he visto llegar. No estoy seguro de q venga.

\- Seria una lastima... me gustaria verle.

 _ **En esta no.**_

 _ **No nos toca decirnos te quiero.**_

 _ **Ni cuidar el poco de dinero q ha quedado en el cajon...**_

\- Cariño, has pensado si a el le gustaria verte?

\- Crees q no?

\- Sweety... el sigue enamorado de ti. Crees q le gustaria ver a la mujer q ama casandose con otro q ademas es su amigo?

\- Oh. Eso seria...

\- Cruel.

Sweets termina la oracion. Esta muy elegante con esmoquin al igual q Hodgings. Pero en ese momento lo q le interesa es hacerle entender a mama pata q es muy posible q otro pato no se asome ni por error a su boda. Sabe q esta totalmente perdido y q lo ultimo q necesita es ver la boda en la q el soñaba con ser el protagonista.

\- Crees q soy cruel Lance!

\- No! No Temperance! Creo q no te has dado cuenta q en tu afan de ser lo mas civilizada posible no mediste la consecuencia de invitarlo a tu boda. Si viene puede hacer un escandalo muy grande. O quizas solo se siente en una mesa con una botella de champagñe y se la beba de un tiron. En estados alterados todo puede pasar.

...

Ya estaba bañado, cambiado y frente a la puerta de la iglesia. No podia creerlo. No podia creer q hubiera tenido la fortaleza de animo suficiente para acudir a esa boda. Ella se casaba.

Ella. La q dijo en television nacional q jamas tendria hijos. La q dijo q el amor eran meros componentes quimicos desordenados dentro del cerebro. La racional. La no-afectiva. La del sindrome de Asperger. La mujer que amaba desesperadamente y q creia perdida para siempre. Entro sin ilusiones a la iglesia. El sacerdote habia empezado con la homilia.

 _ **En esta no.**_

 _ **Aunque duela tanto aceptarlo.**_

 _ **Y me quede con ganas de dar lo q me quema el corazon.**_

\- Estas lista?

\- He estado lista desde hace tres horas Angela.

\- Oh Dios mio Brennan! Tienes suerte de q ese hombre este tan loco por ti q pase por alto tus excentricidades! Pero es tu dia amiga mia y voy a controlarme. Me refiero a si estas lista para ir al altar?

\- Con el si. Para el estoy lista toda la vida.

Sully habia escuchado la conversacion detras de la puerta. Habia ido a buscar a Temperance antes de la boda pero al oirla sintio una sensacion q le abrasaba el corazon. Decidio dejarla tal como estaba y con una medio sonrisa regreso a la iglesia. Esperaria verla llegar al altar. Ahi veria como terminaba toda esta historia.

Seeley se detuvo en seco al ver a Sully pasar hacia la capilla. Venia de la sala de espera donde se cambiaban las damas y la novia. Apreto los puños. La hora de la verdad habia llegado. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su lugar. Esperaria a q Temperance saliera.

El sacerdote termino con la predica y llamo al novio junto con el padrino. Iban sonriendo hacia sus lugares. Cuando Hodgings vio hacia las naves de la iglesia se encontro con un par de ojos marrones q conocia bien. "Asi q vino... espero no salir en la primera plana de los periodicos separando a dos agentes del FBI q se trenzan a golpes en una iglesia por el amor de una mujer... poeticamente tragico"

\- En q piensas chico bicho?

\- Mas respeto q soy el padrino

\- Y yo el novio asi q o te paras derecho o te sientas y traigo a Sweets de reemplazo.

\- Que geniecito! Y eso q te casas con la mujer de tu vida!

\- Ya lo viste?

\- Si. Pero Angela tiene todo bajo control.

\- Angela? El cielo nos ampare!

Empieza la marcha nupcial. Una de las hijas de Russ es la niña de las flores. Ingresa Angela como dama de honor seguida por Cam, Daisy, Amy y Rebecca. Seeley se queda de una pieza.

\- Como? Han puesto a Rebecca de dama de honor? Es una broma!

Temperance aparece del brazo de Max al fondo de la Iglesia. Esta radiante. Su sonrisa es inmensa y solo tiene ojos para el hombre q la espera en el altar. Seeley sonrie. Sully sonrie. Uno de maxima felicidad. El otro de resignacion y pena.

 _ **En esta no.**_

 _ **Nuestra historia nunca comenzo...**_

El sacerdote los dirige para los votos matrimoniales. A ella no le importa q le digan q hacer. Con tal de q acabe pronto y sepa q ahora es su esposa no le interesa nada. Lo ama y eso se refleja en cada poro su piel. Seeley lo sabe. Sully tambien.

Se colocan los anillos. En la enfermedad y la salud. Em la riqueza y la pobreza. Ya no puede aguantar mas. Debe salir de ahi. Trata de irse lo mas discretamente posible. Avanza por un lado de la nave derecha y se tropieza con Sweets.

\- Lance.

\- Hola. En serio no crei verte aqui. Eso denota cierto grado de masoquismo.

\- En serio vas a seguir jugando al psicologo ahora? Sabes en q estado me encuentro y te estas arriesgando a q me desfogue contigo?

\- No creo q sea prudente en este momento y con tanta gente de testigo..

\- Hazme un favor y tragate la lengua. Toma. Dales esto. Es mi regalo de bodas. Lo siento pero necesito irme. Ya no puedo seguir mas.

Sale de la iglesia cuando tocan nuevamente la marcha nupcial. Es oficial. Ahora es su esposa. El ya no estara mas en su vida.

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida me toque en tu cuerpo contemplar la aurora**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida seamos tu y yo.**_

 _ **Y cante nuestra piel con una misma voz.**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida beba de tu boca todas esas ansias.**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida este amor distante cubra las distancias.**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida se nos de la luz.**_

 _ **Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tu.**_

 _ **En esta vida... no.**_

...

\- Debes estar bromeando...

\- Te juro q no. El mismo me lo dio y dijo q era su regalo de bodas.

\- Ok. Damelo. No quiero q Temperance lo vea.

\- Que no vea que?

Temperance Brennan ahora Booth ingresa a la sala de su casa. Lleva dos maletas, una en cada mano y un bolso de viaje. Booth le ayuda con las maletas. Estan a punto de salir a su luna de miel en Cuzco.

\- Eh... Sully dejo su regalo de bodas con Sweets y le pedia q me lo diera para verlo despues de la luna de miel.

\- Y que es?

\- No lo vas a creer...

Despues de una hora llegan al embarcadero de New York. Ahi les aguarda el regalo de Sully.

\- Y bien? Que hacemos con el?- pregunta Booth tomando un cafe en termo y mirando como las gaviotas pasan en bandada.

\- Irnos de luna de miel.

\- Jajajajajaja! Lo dices en serio?

\- Porque no? Ahora es nuestro.

\- No se pilotearlo. Aunque supongo q si he manejado aviones esto no sera tan dificil. Pilotear EL TEMPERANCE!

\- Pense q dirias q no. Que me dirias q te recuerda la epoca en q casi me voy con el.

\- Eres mi esposa Temperance Booth. Me amas y yo te amo. Eso no lo cambia nada ni nadie. Ni un barco. Ademas tiene un gran significado. El se desprendio de lo q mas amaba y de lo q le hacia recordarte. Estoy tranquilo por eso.

\- Seeley sabes q te amo?

\- Por supuesto mi amor.

\- Sabes q no voy a cambiar mi apellido y si me vuelves a llamar Temperance Booth te iras solo en este barco?

Seeley abraza a su esposa y le da un beso apasionado y con mucho futuro. Cuando la suelta ella lo mira con esos iris azules q lo vuelven loco.

\- Vamos a darle buen uso a ese barco...

* * *

 **Quien penso q el agente del FBI despechado era Booth? Rewievs bienvenidos sean.**


End file.
